I know he's Real, I've Felt Him
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: Gold eyes and an eerie voice taunts poor Ichigo to the point of madness, this is all just in his head right? That's what they thought. But they were wrong. WAY wrong. YAOI, Lemon, oneshot. Also, The continuation is already up! Look for it on my stories list on my profile! AU.
1. Are You There?

**A/N: **Allo allo lovelies! Remember me? Well I did mention a nice one-shot with Shirosaki and our favorite Berry, so I'm finally giving it to you! But before that I just really want to say thank you to all of you who read my first story _Wait! Please don't go_ (again) for your reviews, and a special shout out to 'a-lost-dreamer', who helped me stride to make my stories as satisfying to my readers as possible! The whole story is going to be like a Normal POV (Point Of View) so, onwards!

**Warning;** Filthy language (Shirosaki, Grimm-kitty, and Ichigo are involved, need I say more?), adult content (smexing), and intense yaoi. (As in, don't agree with any of this? Then scram!) and slight GrimmIchi

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, it all belongs to Tite Kubo. I just enjoy taking the smutty stories from the recesses of my 'effed up mind and transferring them onto the internets. (Man I really need a beta ._.)

Normal= Current Time

_Italicized= Time Skip/Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>I Swear he's Real... I've Felt Him...<strong>

Sleek muscles under taut bronzed skin flexed and twitched restlessly as the owner muttered nonsense to no one in particular. Why did they have to treat him like some nut? He was 18 years old, practically an adult for fucks sake! And yet he was being monitored as if he was some delinquent child; every move he made was questioned, reasoning was needed every time he needed to be left alone, hell he couldn't even ask to go to the bathroom without a family meeting being called in order!

"Ichi-nii?.. Are you going to come down for dinner at all today?"

The orange-head was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft voice coming from beyond his bedroom door (it took a lot of arguing to be able to keep the damn thing), his normal scowl that was permanently etched onto his features softened for only a minute; it was Yuzu out there. His baby sister was the only one in his whole family that treated him like a normal human being and not like some other-worldly creature. But even so, he couldn't keep the gruffness out of his voice.

"Hn. No thanks, not hungry."

Ichigo's hearing strained slightly as he waited for his sibling to finally take her leave; sighing contently when he heard a soft sigh and retreating footsteps soon after. He truly did feel guilty when he thought about pushing the only family that wasn't a nuisance away, but truthfully; if the things that happened in the last 11 months didn't ever occur, then he wouldn't have to. Turning to lay on his side with his arm propping up his chin, the orange-head stared out towards the setting sun in all of its warmth and glory. The gold hue that highlighted the multitude of cream colored, fluffy clouds sent visions of molten gold atop obsidian eyes racing through Ichigo's mind at blinding speeds. The memories of those swirling orbs had the oranget in the fetal position with cocoa eyes dilated highly; flicking back in forth from one side of the room to the other, as if the eerie orbs would appear from thin air.

Oh, but he already does that, doesn't he?

Long tan fingers tangled themselves in tangerine locks as the owner grasped at the strands desperately; his whole body shaking violently as soft sobs threatened to rip from Ichigo's throat.

"Goddammit…! Why did you do this to me…? Why does it have to be me…?"

Ichigo lifted his head and whipped his head around, mortified to see a sudden white flash from behind him, an eerie watery voice chuckling through the dead silent air, sending shivers racking through his body.

"… You're watching me right now, aren't you?" The oranget muttered to seemingly no one, his voice already beginning to gain a fraction of its confidence back. Painful seconds went by yet Ichigo heard no sound, no answer. With a heavy sigh, the oranget laid back down slowly while raking a slim hand through unruly orange spikes apologetically for grasping so mercilessly a moment before. He knew for a fact that the rest of his family was more than likely downstairs straining to hear what their family nut was blathering about. His normal scowl returned to his face as he curled up into a ball, praying that the next day would be different from all the rest.

Even though there was no possibility of that ever happening.

_Normal. If there was any other word to describe 8 year old Ichigo Kurosaaki, it would be: normal. Aside from the brilliant orange hair that the child was always made fun of by his school-mates, the boy lead a perfectly ordinary life; clinging to his parents whenever a frightening monster on tv appeared (preferably his mother), taking tae-kwon-do classes, bawling over a scraped knee, and meeting all new friends in elementary school. The boy had nothing extraordinary to offer, of course, until that one faithful day. _

_Gorgeous waist-length tangerine hair was bouncing softly on womanly hips that lead down to mile-long legs, and a face that could flare Aphrodite's jealousy sky high glistened with youth and unconditional love to the young boy beside her. Masaki Kurosaki walked slower than normal in order to let the bouncing Ichigo keep in stride with her on their way to the grocery market. Ichigo looked up at his gorgeous mother with a large grin, one that no one could guess that the ever-scowling present day teen could muster. The joy in that look was short-lived however, as cocoa orbs widened to the size of dinner plates as his mother's silhouette was suddenly outlined by a bright cream colored light, and a high pitched shriek was heard, along with a car horn blaring through the frosty afternoon. The last thing the boy ever saw from that day, was his mother's youthful face contorted into a silent scream while leaping towards her precious child in order to shield him from the vehicle, and then, only a blur fading slowly into a blackout. _

_That was also the last time he'd ever see his mother again._

After the tragic death of his beloved mother, Ichigo changed, but not drastically. Truthfully, most people would've become scarred for life and antisocial when a tragedy such as your mother dying right in front of your eyes, but that wasn't the case for the oranget. As he began growing up, Ichigo lost his child-like playfulness in exchange for his steel-like outer exterior, keeping a nasty scowl set on his face for every occasion. Even with his closest friends: Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue Orihime, and Grimmjow Jagerjaques, the Berry kept mostly to himself, showing more of his true side only to Grimmjow. Grimmjow rarely ever hung around Ichigo when his other friends were around, claiming that they were extremely irritating, but even so, the teal haired teen never failed to make the orange-head laugh and forget all about his predicament, earning the title of 'best friend'. Only when strangers came around the corner or when the Berry was at school, did the menacing look return to invade the teen's features.

Heavy eyelids fluttered slowly as the early morning rays broke through Ichigo's semi-open blinds, irritating the young adult to no end as the light blinded him momentarily. Sitting up with a huff, the oranget scrubbed his sleepy face with a sun-kissed palm, muscles slowly awakening without much retaliation. After getting out of bed and stretching his limbs, the Berry was mortified when he noticed the tight muscle he used to have was now beginning to soften. After confirming it when looking into his full-sized mirror, the oranget squirmed uncomfortably. Walking over the closet, Ichigo slid open the door in search of some workout clothing. After shirking on an old t-shirt, a warm pullover, and some sweat pants, the Berry braced himself before facing the man he was supposed to call his father. After countless spats and screaming arguments, Ichigo found himself not giving a shit about what his father thought about him and what he believed in. Isshin Kurosaki wasn't a bad man, but his lack of trust in his son was extremely apparent, especially with the things his son was "seeing". Ichigo looked over into the kitchen to see his father washing dishes, his back towards the vibrant haired teen. Sighing with relief, the oranget quietly tip-toed towards the front door, keys in hand.

"…And where do you think you're headed off to, son?"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks as an especially venomous sneer etched onto his face. He didn't even bother turning around as he retorted with pure ice:

"If I remember correctly, the things I do in my free time are none of your concern, _father._" Ichigo practically spat out the last part; shuddering when he thought how this man and he were blood-related. The other of the two sighed as he stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder at his son, sympathy smothering his features. Sympathy that Ichigo figured was only a charade.

"Please don't argue with me today, I have a boatload of work to do for the rest of the week Ichigo—"

"M'going to go work out…" the teen mumbled in a low monotone voice.

Isshin only straightened his back and continued washing the china dish that was in his hands with the watery, soapy mixture and sponge.

"Don't be out all day, you know it's dangerous out there."

The oranget only grunted as an affirmative; he knew what his father had said was true; people on the streets were cruel. After shutting the door on his way out, Ichigo inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh morning air as he stretched his limbs.

'Man, it's been awhile since I've been outside… I needed this.'

And with that the teen took off on a mile jog down the street, earning himself multiple judging scowls and pointed fingers, at this point the teen knew he shouldn't even care anymore, but that still didn't stop his heart from aching when he thought about how much of a monster people thought he was, "the town nut"? No thanks, that doesn't sound like a fun title.

Ichigo only sighed and picked up the pace, staring straight ahead to avoid the gazes. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp wolf whistle. Cocoa orbs widened to the size of diner dishes considering the fact that everyone thought he was a lunatic and steered clear away from him. Turning his head to the right, he saw a tall, built figure leaning against a bus stop sign with a smirk that would've made the fucking devil himself blush. But the thing that stood out the most about the teen was his teal locks spiked atop a handsome head, with eyes only a shade darker than the damp cotton candy hair. Ichigo blushed and slowed himself in order to walk over to his best friend, setting his scowl back onto his features.

"Oi, asshole!" Ichigo called out, earning himself a bark of laughter from the older teen. The berry smirked in spite of himself, only because he knew if it had been anyone else daring to call Grimmjow an asshole they would've been beaten into a coma.

"Hey Berry, long time no see, ne?" the older of the two's smirk widened as he straightened himself to talk to the Berry. Ichigo looked up at the teal-haired teen's face, considering the fact that Ichigo was 5'10" while Grimmjow stood at about 6'2". The oranget only chuckled and tucked his fists into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Yea. I was actually pretty surprised my old man let me out of the house without a fight, the last couple of weeks he nearly slit my throat when I asked to go downstairs for dinner."

"HA! That sucks man, but 'ay, at least yer out now gettin' some fresh air."

Ichigo shrugged as he rested all of his weight onto one leg, contemplating the thought.

"Eh, but that means that 'm probably gonna be inside for the next few days or so, which really sucks. I feel like a fucking prisoner." Ichigo grimaced and looked down. "I really do."

Grimmjow took quick note of the way his best friend slumped along with his mood; quickly wiping the grin off of his face as he clapped a large tanned hand onto Ichigo's back, assuring him that everything was alright, he always promised that he'd be there for his best friend no matter what the cost.

_Long tanned arms wrapped around the Berry's slim waist all while pulling said person as close as possible. Molten honey-brown eyes peeked up shyly to meet deep cerulean blue as the oranget bit down on his lip almost cutely, making the teal-haired teen's heart skip a few beats._

"_Ne, Grimm?"_

_The older of the two boys cocked his head to the side to silently assure the orange-haired teen that he was all ears. Ichigo hugged the larger body closer to his own slimmer one, leaning his head onto the Espada's chest. But before the smaller man could even open his mouth, the silence was shattered by an annoying cellphone chime ringing through the air. _

_Grimmjow's cellphone._

_Grimmjow's boss._

_Ichigo felt his boyfriend tense up in his arms as he reached down to the pocket of his old jeans to retrieve the nuisance; the small piece of plastic looking like a child's toy in contrast to the huge hand. The older of the two gave the other an apologetic glance before he walked off to answer the call. Ichigo sighed with a huff as he slowly sat down on the cold metal bench that was directly behind him. He knew for a fact that Grimm had to work, and that his work was extremely demanding, but he always despised the older man's job. The work he was dealt with was dangerous, and the blue-haired male often came home late at night with various welts, bruises and cuts which left Ichigo praying that his beloved never got too seriously injured._

"_Hey…."_

_The oranget snapped out of his thoughts to look up Grimmjow whose face was unreadable, but cerulean orbs swirled with discomfort. Ichigo stood up as he jammed his fists into his coat pockets, cocking his head to the side. _

"_Ne, Grimm, why do you look so down?"_

_The mentioned teen only clicked his tongue then looked away. "Che. Whaddya think? I gotta 'nother hit… And it might take me a couple of weeks ta get back home…" This time the older teen looked over to the oranget in apology, catching a pained look in cocoa orbs._

_Ichigo swallowed and looked down at his feet in order to not get distracted by the azure eyes that were boring holes into his face. His mind swirled at a thousand miles an hour, could he really handle the fact that Grimmjow worked as a hit man? What if he found him dead one day? Ice raced through the orange haired teen's veins at the thought; his heart clenching painfully at the same time. _

'_I gotta do what I gotta do…'_

" _Ne, Grimmjow…"_

_The blue haired teen snapped to face the smaller teen, face contorted in worry: Ichigo only used his full first name when he either had bad news or wanted to generally talk seriously. He hummed as he crossed his arms over a well corded chest to give the Berry his full attention._

"_Grimm… I don't think I can do this anymore.." _

_Ichigo heard the blue haired teen's breath hitch in his throat then heard a shuffle, looking up, the oranget suddenly felt a warm body pressed close against his in a tight grip._

"_Wait, Ichi, w-whaddya mean? Why?"_

_Ichigo could only sigh as he buried his face into a hard chest, biting his lip in order to fight back the tears that were threatening to break through and race down peach cheeks._

"_Ya heard what I said Grimm… I can't deal with this with you living such a dangerous life… I'm afraid that I'll find you dead one night, I'm afraid that you'll be gone forever because of some asshole who happens to be stronger than you… I can't stand the fact that I could lose you…"_

_The blue haired teen's jaw tightened so hard that his bones creaked in defeat as he stared at the orange head, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest but he knew for a fact that the Berry was right, his work was dangerous, he's been lucky but who knew when his luck would run out? Maybe it never would, but it could also be tomorrow. He couldn't help but backtrack to those days where he would have to call his berry from the hospital to tell him that he couldn't come home that night, or the days when he couldn't hold his lover properly because of the multiple cuts and bruises screaming profanities at him every time he attempted to move. After swallowing the large lump in his throat, Grimmjow finally came to a decision._

"_Ok, Ichi… You know that I love you, but I agree completely with you… I can't risk hurting you like that, I understand." The bluenet used two fingers to perk up the other's chin in order to meet eyes with him, cerulean molding with glazed over honey-brown. He smiled a little despite the fact that he felt his heart shredding into miniscule pieces at the fact that he would never get to hold his Berry this way again lest he quit his job._

_But that was impossible; he needed this kind of money._

_Ichigo only smiled as he hugged the larger frame closer to himself. He breathed in the musky, cool scent that could only be Grimmjow; pine, musk, cologne perhaps?_

"_Grimm, promise me one thing though?..."the orange head muttered as he stared at his toes, the blunet cocking a pale blue eyebrow up in question._

"_Hnn?"_

_This time, Ichigo looked back up at the larger man, honey brown eyes set with determination. "Promise me that we'll always be there for each other, even though we aren't together anymore, I couldn't bear losing you as a best friend too…"_

_The larger of the two scratched his chin as if in deep thought as he hummed low in his chest, the oranget's expression freezing with panic momentarily. Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter while he ruffled Ichigo's mass of signature tangerine locks. _

"_Well nah shit Ichi, ya didn' think ya were gonna get rid of me tha' easy, didja?"_

_Ichigo only chuckled as he pushed the grinning blunet lightly, his lips twitching into a small smile. "Nah, I didn't think I was."_

The earlier dancing rays of sunlight proved to only be a façade as a sky blue expansion began fading into a dismal grey; the boisterous thunder in the sky becoming as restless as a herd of wild stallions. Ichigo lifted hooded eyes skyward as a drop of water made contact with the tip of his nose, making his grimace etch deeper into his brow.

"Che, fuck it all, now it's raining? Damnit…"

The Berry had taken about an hour talking to his best mate, catching up on all the things they had missed from their prior separation. The blunet had gotten a promotion in his job, which allowed him to work less hours with more pay, although it didn't make the job any less dangerous. He also recently moved into a small apartment a few blocks away from Ichigo. 'Damn, he's a lucky guy to have such freedom…' thought the orange head bitterly as he turned the front door's painted knob, pushing himself in and out of the rain.

"Where the HELL have you been, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up to be met with his father's dark eyes that were currently swirling with fury, daggers pointed straight at the vibrant haired teen's face. The teen only scowled and looked down at his watch that he had gotten as a birthday present.

'Wow, it really has gotten a bit late…'

Honey brown lifted to glace at the older man's fury then back down towards the floor. "I was talking to Grimm." He mumbled, "I haven't seen him in person for a long time and we were just catching up…"

Isshin only sighed and rubbed his aging face, mumbling into the muscle of his skin. "Ichigo, just go to your room and stay there for a while, I'll bring you dinner later, okay?"

The words left a bitter taste in the vibrant haired teen's mouth, making his scowl etch further and further into his brow. "Yea yea, I know the fuckin' drill.." The teen then ran up the stairs in order to make it into the confines of his sanctuary, the only place where he wouldn't be judged.

After nearly scorching off all of his skin in an especially hot shower then changing into some purple sleeping pants and a shirt, the orange head laid down on his bed with his face buried deep into his pillow and lay there for what seemed like hours safe in the safe veil of silence…

"….FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!"

Ichigo couldn't help but scream in agony, his loneliness finally getting the better of the confines of the teen's mind. Knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists hard enough to rip skin, his wrists ached from the immense stress and pressure. Sitting up on his knees, Ichigo began slamming his fists into the bland white walls of his room, hoping someone will find him,

Hoping that someone will save him.

He punched the drywall repeatedly while he screamed intangible nonsense to himself and whoever the fuck at the unfortunate luck to hear his meltdown. The taught skin on his knuckles began shredding with each blow he delivered, tears running freely down tawny cheeks as Ichigo's unadulterated fury lashed out inside of his room. His heart rate sped up considerably, the oranget's breath coming out in short pants as all of his muscles twitched and screamed in protest.

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?"

Finally, after what seemed for like an eternity, the orange began slowing down, his hands pulsing a painful red from his tantrum. His breaths came out as short, ragged pants, his lungs savoring each bit of air he could capture. He felt his eyelids become heavy and sleepy from his crying. The berry bowed his head and let his bleeding fists hang by his sides; fatigue was finally beginning to take its toll. 'This isn't going to do me any good, is it?'

"Ne, King? Maybe tha' reason why people don' believe ya is cause they can't see me!"

The watery, distorted voice made Ichigo's head lift up and whip around for the source of the terrifying voice, but to his dismay, he didn't see the disembodied gold on obsidian eyes floating around anywhere, a sharp set of canines in toll.

"Where the fuck are you goddamn coward? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

The distorted watery voice only cackled in response, causing shivers to rack through Ichigo's whole body, he resisted the urge to cry out anxiously.

"Aye, King! The day is comin' soon! Yer finally ganna see wha' I came 'ere for, an' I think yer ganna appreciate it!"

The cackling became louder, Ichigo could almost feel like maniac-like insanity seeping through his body; causing it to tremble and shake violently like a rabbit in the presence of a rabid wolf. Dilated cocoa eyes snapped from side to side as the orange head's breath came out as short, rapid wheezes.

Normally, the terrifying eyes would be accompanying the distorted voice along with a set of vicious, pearly white canines, but this time, the voice only came as a solo; leaving Ichigo shaking almost violently from pure adrenaline and fear. For the rest of the night, the oranget lay curled in the fetal position crying, hot tears flowing freely down his cheeks. That is, until sleep hit him unexpectedly. The teen was too deeply unconscious to notice the demon of lily white skin and hair with the eyes of the Devil, looked on as he slept soundly.

_Next Day._

Heavy lids peeked with great retaliation as the orange head immediately cringed from the feeling of a raw throat; the prior night's screaming like a banshee really had a negative impact for his heath. The Berry stared around at the bland room listlessly for what seemed like hours, not exactly sure what to think of anything right now. After a few moments he finally decided to get up and go shower; sitting up, the Berry decided to attempt stretching his limbs…

I did say _attempt_, didn't I?

Cocoa-brown orbs widened almost comically as realization led him to the conclusion that his arms wouldn't move, his legs weren't doing him any favors either. The oranget nearly cried once he finally noticed a sleek white contraption gripping around his torso and limbs like a vice, resulting in his own arms to embrace him in a tight hug; a fucking straightjacket, wonderful. Anger bubbled and welled inside of the teen's body, causing him to heat up unexpectedly, red blurred his vision as Ichigo began shrieking profanities and curses at whoever had the balls to put him into something as ridiculous as this thing, although he was nearly positive on who had done it.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

A chiseled and stubbly face peeked through the doorway of the newly enraged Ichigo, giving one of the most apologetic looks with a voice that didn't quite match the sheepish looks.

"Watch your mouth young man, you know your sisters are downstairs and they cant be hearing your—"

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THIS GODDAMN THING YOU CRAZY OLD GOAT?"

Isshin looked truly appalled at his son for asking (screaming) the question; as if tying your own kin in a straightjacket was the most normal thing for a parent to do. Ichigo only gave an incredulous look before having his rage kicked up to the next level. The older of the two thought for a second before sighing and retreating his gaze to the floor near his feet.

"Son, I know you think I'm doing this to spite you or make you angry, but I called the doctor and told him about your episode last—"

"DAD I AM NOT A FUCKING PSYCHO I AM YOUR SON! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TREATING ME THE WAY YOU ARE?" Ichigo couldn't help the hot tears that began stinging his eyes; threatening to spill at any given moment. "I wish you would just… Believe me…"

Isshin only shook his head and stuffed his fists into his pockets; looking truly sorrowful. "I'm sorry son. But I can't just do that" and with that, the raven turned and reached for the door before he stopped once again.

"Oh and… Happy Birthday, Ichigo…"

Ichigo's mouth opened so wide it felt as if his jaw would unhinge as he watched his father walk out and close the door behind him; locking it of course. He turned to the left to glance at the small digital clock laying on his bed stand that also served as his mini-calendar.

'July 15, 2012' it read.

The oranget stared at the little electronic device for a long while, just trying to soak in all that he's seen and experienced in the last 10 minutes; anger, sorrow, bitterness, loneliness, betrayal. He didn't think that was even possible in the short time that he's been awake, how can someone feel so unwanted, so utterly ostracized in a place that's supposed to be called home? It sure didn't feel like home right about now. He felt more like a stranger, a contagion, a nuisance. Ichigo quietly lay back down onto the old mattress which squeaked with the sudden weight, the back of his head finding a subconscious relief when it met with the run-down pillow. And without another word, the teen let hot wells of tears stream down his cheeks; slicking tawny cheeks as dilated honey brown eyes stared emotionlessly at the dry-wall ceiling. If today ended up being his last, he would embrace it with welcome arms and an anxious 'what took you so long?'

He didn't know just how long he lay staring, but only when a soft knock resonated in the room did the oranget realize the sun was begging to set in the distance, signaling that the day was nearly over for the people who lived in the region.

"Ichi-nii? Do you want some food? Are you hungry? Are you ok?..." Karin's soft voice questioned in a worried tone, which only annoyed the teen slightly; not her voice of course, but the pity that dripped out of it. He wasn't sick, he wasn't crazy, he wasn't… And just for that the teen didn't bother answering the questions his sister asked, which resulted in a very disappointed girl sighing and walking back to meet her other family members.

'Might as well just sleep, maybe I wouldn't make it to tomorrow... Hopefully.' Glazed over brown orbs closed without a second thought as Ichigo secretly hoped, _prayed_, that he would wake up somewhere else rather than the white room from hell, fuck, even HELL would be an improvement from this loneliness and abandon.

"Ne, finally, yer going ta succumb ta me then, King?"

The oranget thought for a split second before answering monotonously. "I don't care anymore, do as you'd like."

The watery voice cackled as it spoke in an amused tone, "Ohhh? Yer comin' withou' a fight? That's new!"

"Shuddap. I know it is. I just have one request."

"Hnnn?"the voice was truly intrigued by the new fire that the vibrant haired teen was displaying; the only reason why he was responding was to see what other interesting things would come out of the delectable Berry's mouth next.

"Let me see who, or WHAT, you are."

Insanely sharp canines grinned maliciously as the demon couldn't help but utter a snicker of pure excitement. "Ne, whatever ma aibou wishes, is ma command."

Ichigo opened his eyes to be met with a complete black room. There wasn't a trace of light to be found, no life, no anything. He heard no sound, no shuffle, not a rustle. The oranget looked around the emptiness for some clue that there was another source of life around him, or better yet; the demon that had been haunting his dreams and reality alike for about a year now. But he knew he was inside of his head and wasn't exactly afraid, just anxious that he was alone once again.

"Ne, what are ya lookin' for, Berry?"

The teen startled and nearly jumped out of his skin when the sound of the distorted voice finally reverberated in his ears. He whirled around to see a white object in the distance in the shape of a human being, brown orbs squinted for a better view, but when the vibrant haired teen blinked, it seemed to vanish in thin air.

"Yer lookin' tha' wrong way, Ichi."

Ichigo cocked his head again to look to the sides in annoyance but stopped dead in mid thought when he noticed the figure again, except it was closer.

Much closer.

A male just about the same height as him but taller, with the same body type; 5'11" or so with a lean yet muscular figure, stood about 50 feet away from him. It could've been an exact replica of the vibrant haired teen had those been the only factors to determine twins. Snowy white tresses feel to muscular shoulders that were only a shade darker than flawless marble skin which was mostly covered by a black dress shirt, giving the locks more of a silvery tint, and a shit eating grin was plastered onto the man's face. But the thing that made the breath in Ichigo's throat hitch were the inverted eyes on the man before him; bright honey gold that floated atop of a pool of deep obsidian stared back at him with mirth. The oranget was paralyzed with fear as he reconsidered why he chose to come here in the first place. Before the teen could conjure up another thought, the demon seemed to clear the space in the time length of a heartbeat, lifting the vibrant haired teen's chin up to meet with his own eyes which were now swirling with amusement.

"Well well well, not havin' second thoughts on me now are ya?" the white figure leaned over to whisper into Ichigo's ear, voice dripping sadistically as he nibbled lightly on the ear presented to him. The smaller teen trembled slightly as he felt the razor sharp canines pierced through his flesh; sending electricity though his body, more specifically his southern region.

"W-who are you? Are y-you just a figment of my imagination? Someone to talk to w-when I'm alone?"

The white figure frowned for a moment as he pondered for the right words. "Well. Tha' name's Ogichi Shirosaki, but ya' can call me Shiro, King." He finally said.

The vibrant haired teen finally sighed, feeling slightly more at ease. He was beginning to think the man before him wasn't all bad, considering the fact that he had actually decided to answer one of his questions. "Ok, so why do you call me 'King'? And why are you here?"

Shiro began cackling madly then grinned maliciously, amusement paved onto his face. "Ne, ya don' like King? 'Ow's about I call ya Ichi or Berry then?"

Ichigo frowned as his scowl came back to invade as Shiro presented the nickname options. Pushing away from the demon slightly, he snapped a little. "No way, don't call me that, it's annoying and you don't even know me."

"Ohhh but I do aibou. Better than ya know." Shirosaki cocked his head to the side as his previous grin morphed into a confident smirk. "The reason I call ya King is cause you're tha' one who made me"

The teen stood awestruck as he stared at the white demon, trying to decipher everything he just spoke to him about, alas, without any answers.

Shirosaki took the opportunity to clear the space between their bodies again as he pressed cold, snowy white lips onto warm peach ones, kissing the boy hungrily. A startled Ichigo only made a small noise between a whimper and a moan from the sudden action, his mouth opening ever so slightly. Shirosaki smirked inwardly as he snuck his tongue into the inviting cavern; Ichigo noticing the tongue was a shocking deep azure color. Shiro had to resist the urge to tremble as he tasted around his victim's mouth, ironically he noted that the boy tasted like what his name implied; strawberries. Strawberries with a hint of mint and cinnamon. It wasn't until a split moment later did his demeanor changed when he noticed the boy also didn't taste like what he anticipated, he figured the boy was harboring hatred and angry deep in his heart.

But his emotions only tasted bitter; it only tasted like loneliness and sadness.

Ichigo blushed as his tongue battled with the white demon's much more experienced muscle; resulting in Shiro to be dominant as he explored the mouth presented to him; rubbing and tasting everything it could possibly reach. Ichigo pressed his arms against the demon's chest in order to attempt and push him away and beat him into a coma, but for some reason he found himself leaning more and more into the kiss. Although the demon was strange and even somewhat frightening, he found himself feeling a sense of security with the man. His heart began thumping at impossible speeds against his ribs as the kiss turned from hot and heavy, to slower and more passionate.

Long, lily white fingers traced up and down the jugular vein on the teen's well-corded muscle, basking in the glory of the taught, tawny skin slowly being presented to him; Ichigo was beginning to moan softly and cock his head to the side, leaving his neck and throat vulnerable. Shiro left the kiss-bruised lips as he attacked the muscular neck viciously; sucking and biting every inch of the glorious skin there. The Berry couldn't help but gasp loudly from the surprise attack, making Shirosaki twitch in anticipation. He guided the Berry's waist closer to his after he gripped the firm globes of Ichigo's ass to rip a moan from the latter's lips, along with a bonus blush.

"Ne, yer enjoyin' this aibou?"

"N-no!"

Shiro smirked sadistically as he noted the strain coming from the vibrant haired teen's voice, he gripped the globes tighter as he grinded his own hips into the boy's experimentally, which earned him a truly adorable whimper from the teen.

"Ya' sure bou' tha'?"

Ichigo only bit into his bottom lip from embarrassment as the white demon sucked and kissed lower; now nibbling near the teen's collarbone area. Shiro's actions were causing Ichigo to begin feeling unbearably hot, the nibbles and kisses sending volts through him. Shiro snarled carnally as the Berry began bucking his hips against his own, practically grinding against him. The latter gasped as he felt his member being fondled by the other; he felt pressure being built up inside of his stomach. He honestly had no idea why the demon's kisses, touches and presence made his body heat up and his thoughts short circuit; before 20 minutes ago, he had never seen the man.

"A-ahh! R-right there!" the oranget gasped loudly when he felt his perineum being rubbed roughly, making the albino grin wildly.

"Ne, King? Ya likin' tha way I'm touchin yer dirty spots?"

The Berry was about to retort before a slim digit passed the first ring of muscle of his anus suddenly; ripping an uncomfortable groan from the depths of his throat.

"O-oh fuck no please! N-not there!" a light pink dusted sun-kissed cheeks as Ichigo whimpered out fruitlessly to the treacherous demon, he had never felt so fucking girly in his life! And now that his voice was betraying him, well fuck, might as well grow a fucking uterus.

The demon only chuckled with each of the Berry's weak attempts, his libido pulsing with excitement at his new victim's quivering voice. He smirked as he only thought to himself, 'seriously, almost six feet of sexy tan skin an' muscle, with honey brown eyes tha' match a fuckin' school girl? Shit, I shoulda done this a long time ago!'

Shiro added another finger roughly a he managed to take off the Berry's shirt with one hand, it took some extra effort and skill, but he still managed to do it. He licked his lips before latching onto a dusky nipple, causing Ichigo to gasp out in surprise. The oranget arched his back as the albino sucked and toyed with the hardened nub with his tongue, giving it a harsh nip occasionally; which only caused Shiro to be rougher with the flesh. The albino growled in his throat as Ichigo grasped a handful of silvery locks and tugged while his mind was utterly fogged up. The demon merely slammed the boy onto the floor and pinned his arms down in response.

"Now now aibou, its supposed ta be me bein' all rough with ya an' shit"

Shiro's voice had a sadistic, gleeful tone to it that made Ichigo's member pulse in excitement, causing him to whimper out softly.

"Take me Shiro, please…"

Gold on obsidian eyes widened comically as the Berry opened himself so easily; his eyes were glazed over and lidded while his breaths came out in short pants, not one sign of resistance to be accounted for.

'Yep, he's definitely succumbed ta me…'

Razor sharp canines split Shiro's face in a grin as he ripped off the remainder of Ichigo's clothes; practically salivating at the slight of the slender, muscular body nude. The Berry only blushed and looked away from the demon's hungry eyes that were currently devouring his body whole. The albino ran his hands over the sun-kissed body; rubbing, touching, scratching and squeezing every inch of skin in sight, Ichigo only gasped and whimpered from the cold hands, hardly being able to resist the urge—no, the NEED to cum.

"A-ahh, S-shiro that feels so nice.."

Shiro's mouth twitched into a frown as he reached to grab a small piece of black plastic that was in the corner of his eyesight before fitting it over Ichigo's pulsing need, he gave the Berry a skeptical look before he clucked his tongue.

"Oh Ichi, didja really think I was ganna let cha cum so early now?"

Cocoa orbs widened in surprise as the release Ichigo needed was stopped abruptly, a low whine escaped his throat as he looked at the white demon pleadingly, his hips bucking upward as an invitation to take the cock ring off. Shrio only cackled for a moment before taking Ichigo's heat into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tiny slit which made the vibrant haired teen's body writhe. Shiro calmly held down the boy's trashing hips with a bruising grip, a low breathy moan escaping the latter mouth.

A slim, pale eyebrow rose as Shiro looked up at his prey and cooed, "Ne, aibou? Are ya a masochist too then? Hmm? Well are ya?"

As if to try and further his point, Shiro sunk his blunt fingernails into the Berry's hipbones suddenly, making him gasp and buck his hips. "Mm! F-fuck n-no..!"

Shiro only smirked wildly as he deep throated the boy suddenly by relaxing his throat muscles in order to get the hot flesh to slide down his throat with ease. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt his length being taken into the warm cavern so suddenly, no one had ever given him a blowjob before but shit, he already knew that the way Shirosaki was working his throat and tongue would've made even the dirtiest of porn stars blush and stare with awe. He looked down at a mass of silver locks currently bobbing up and down on his length, each suck and lick sending volt of electricity through his body.

The Berry's moans and whimpers only became louder as Shirosaki used every dirty trick in his book; scraping his teeth along the underside of the Berry's dick slowly, digging his thumbnail into the sensitive slit, running his tongue along the large vein in Ichigo's penis, and whatever else the fuck Kami knows.

"Nn, fuck it feels so good.."

Shiro only grinned animalistically as he flipped the slim figure onto his stomach, unbuttoning his own jeans without missing a beat. An azure tongue traced up the Berry's spine, causing him to arch his back in the most beautiful of ways, Shiro only shivered as he bit onto his prey's shoulder roughly, making Ichigo cry out and twitch.

"Ohh trust me Ichi, I aint even close to bein' done with cha yet…"

Ichigo snapped out of his stupor as he felt something large and extremely hot prodding at his entrance; attempting to push its way in. Panicking, the Berry attempted to try and crawl away but was stopped by the albino's strong arms gripping onto his hips, no doubt bruising them.

"I already told ya, yer not getting' outta this one aibou"

Ichigo shuddered as he could practically _feel_ the sick, sadistic tone radiating off of the demon's purr, seeping to his very core.

"I'm just ganna have ta punish ya, aint I?" Shirosaki snarled as she entered the Berry's tight ass with one thrust. Ichigo cried out as he felt himself being stretched beyond imagination, his arms nearly buckled beneath him as the albino started at a rough and unnerving pace. His hand quivered as it reached towards his aching arousal, but was stopped abruptly when Shiro grabbed ahold of his wrist and yanked the arm back for leverage, causing a scream of pain to rip from the depths of Ichio's throat.

The white demon only smirked cruelly as he thrust his hips out and back into the round of the Berry's delicious ass, he bit his bottom lip hard as he felt himself being buried balls within the hot cavern, restraining himself not to slam Ichigo into next year. The latter twisted his body so he was leaning on his chest and a part of his shoulder as Shirosaki pounded into him ruthlessly, his mind was hazing and his body was on fire, all he could do was let out a series of whimpers and cries at the feeling.

"Ah fucking shit! R-right there Shrio!"

The mentioned chuckled as he snapped his hips at the same angle as the previous thrust; hitting the Berry's prostate dead on and causing Ichigo to let out a high pitched whimper. Normally, he would've been too embarrassed to admit to the multiple lewd noises he was making, but right now he frankly couldn't give a flying fuck. Shiro scraped his teeth up along the Berry's shoulder as he quickened his pace to nearly bed breaking which resulted in Ichigo grinding his ass back up against the snowy hips obscenely.

Shirosaki practically snarled as he bit into a toned shoulder as a tourniquet to regain his composure, his voice only a notch above a whisper. "Ne, fuck Berry ya really are a fuckin' kinky little minx aint cha? Ya like when I do these dirty things to ya?" the Berry only reddened as the albino continued. "Well then that's good, cuz I'm ganna make ya scream my name so loud tha' yer ganna forget yer own…"

A chocked mixture of a yelp and a moan escaped Ichigo's lips as Shirosaki grabbed ahold of his hips and pushed his torso into a cold wall, then grabbing a patch of tangerine locks in order to force the Berry to arch his back into the predator.

"I've got cha now, Ichigo…." The latter gasped out breathlessly as the lobe of his ear was caught between sharp teeth; nibbling and nipping. He felt the demon's pace cut back only slightly, but the ferocity of it all never faltering, the man was a sex god; he kept hitting his sweet spot dead on directly with each of his thrusts and the Berry was dumbstruck about how he hadn't lost his fucking mind a long time ago.

Blunt, painted black fingernails dug deep into bronzed hips hard enough to leave crescent shaped welts burning red as the albino continued slamming his sweat slicked hips at an inhuman speed, a burning red coil began winding inside of both men's abdomens tightly, sending waves of premature ecstasy through their bodies.

"A-ahh! Fuck please just let me cum Shiro I beg you..!"

The white demon couldn't help but groan as his rhythm became more offbeat, his climax only a few thrusts away. He reached his long fingers out to the small piece of black rubber that was currently constricting the vibrant haired teen's pulsing engorged cock, pausing only a moment to get in a few more thrusts.

"FUCCCKK. PLEASE SHIRO!"

With a carnal snarl, Shriosaki yanked off the cock ring which resulted in Ichigo crying out at a deafening volume; his vision blinded by white static and his ass spasming and tightening around Shirosaki's member. The latter bit into a tanned neck hard in order to keep from moaning out as his dick pulsed with release; his own body finally reaching its nirvana.

Ichigo laid his head against the cool wall as he panted hard, his body and mind spent but strangely enough, satisfied. Shriosaki grinned as he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him back towards his body in order to have the oranget lay down with him. He wrapped a crimson colored blanket around their bodies as Ichigo snuggled deeper into a muscular marble chest. Gold eyes softened as the albino breathed in deeply the scent of his prey—no, perhaps his reason to strive and exist altogether.

Shiro chuckled as he felt the vibrant haired teen fall into a peaceful deep slumber (for once). He petted the soft locks as he let his mind wander, he knew he couldn't leave the boy now that he knew what he truly was on the inside, he was lonesome, he was lost. Besides, he was somewhat interesting to the demon. "Ne, gotta take of ma aibou then don' I?" Shiro finally whispered, "I've decided this. I can't leave 'im alone no more." And with one last kiss, the demon let his eyelids fall to invite the darkness to play in front of his vision.

_In reality._

Ishhin looked up sorrowfully at the closed door to his son's room in the early afternoon, he knew what he had done yesterday was necessary, but he also couldn't deny that it was downright despicable. His actions for the last year definitely could've been used a points to show that he acted as a terrible parental figure, but what was he supposed to do? If Masaki were here, she would've known how to handle this. Although Ichigo was a male like himself, he just had no clue how to handle the situations created by Ichigo's imagination.

'Golden eyes? That in itself is completely ridiculous, how am I supposed to respond to the fact that Ichigo _hears_ this imaginary voice talk to him? I just don't understand how that could even be possible.'

The raven sighed tiredly as he scrubbed his face with a calloused hand as he sat down heavily at the dining table before picking up the Sunday paper as his morning reading material. His tired eyes snapped open wide and alert when the sound of a door opening resonated through his ears.

'Karin and Yuzu are at a friend's house, and Ichigo is upstairs, so who the-?"

Isshin's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice clearing its throat, he turned his head to see a head of bright orange peeking out from a wall. He was about to question why, and _how_ Ichigo was out of his room before the teen spoke up first.

"Uhm, dad? I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend.."

A lean pale figure stepped out to stand next the oranget, he was about the exact same height as his son, and a few tresses of silvery white tresses escaped the rest of a bunched up do to kiss slim shoulders. The boy was wearing tight, black worn out jeans, a graphic red t-shirt and a pair of black and grey converse. His grin exposed a set of sharp canines but the thing that made Isshin do a double take was his eyes.

Gold irises floated atop a puddle of black sclera, unnerving and sharp as they stared back at him.

"Nice ta meet ya sir. My name is Ogichi Shriosaki."

* * *

><p>Oooohh. How'd you guys like it? I know it took forever to get to the lemon but I just had to go to town with this one. That's why it took so damn long to release (and I got lazy). But yea. Tell me how I did, and I was thinking maybe this could be turned into a full-fledged story, ne? That's why I left it the way it was x3 so until next time, leave some reviews and watch out for some more, ja na!~<p>

-Your humble servant

Dani.


	2. ATTENTION

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Dani here, and for all of you that have already added this story onto your faves list and put up reviews, I just wanna say thank you sooo much! Like I've said before, those are almost as amazing as vanilla shakes for me!~ But I updated this only to tell the people who have added THIS story onto their Alert list that I will be continuing this story (I know he's Real, I've Felt Him) but saved on as a DIFFERENT story, and it WILL BE a full-fledged, multi chaptered story. It will be updated as, _Now you see me, Now you Don't_.

So recap. If you WANT to continue reading, check for updates on a story that I update as _Now you see me, Now you Don't. _But if you're satisfied with the one-shot, then disregard this message ^^ (although I do promise that the continued story will be KICK ASS, and hopefully it will satisfy even the pickiest ShiroIchi tastes x3). So watch out for that because I will be putting it up soon, so 'till then, PM me, review (vanillaaa shaakkeess~~), give me some feedback, ask me questions, and anticipate the next installment ^^. Ja na~!

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


End file.
